versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa
'' ''Danganronpa is a visual novel video game and anime series created by Kazutaka Kodaka. The series follows High School students (named Ultimates or Super High School Levelers) as they are locked inside a school or some other type of area and have to kill to escape. It is divided between three mainline games, one spin-off game, one anime adaptation, multiple manga adaptations and a unique anime series which is divided into two arcs. Series Dictionary *'Ultimate/Super High School Level:' Students with special, specific talents (ie, Ultimate Swimmer) that are scouted by the best school in the country, Hope's Peak Academy (said to be scouted by the government in Danganronpa: V3) *'Killing Game:' A game created by Junko Enoshima. Involves students being trapped inside a large area (school, office building or an island are the examples we've seen) and following a specific set of rules where they have to kill the other students to escape (rules are largely different in the Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc Killing Game). *'Class Trial:' Occurs after a murder in a Killing Game. Involves the remaining students trying to find the "blackened", the murderer, by debating and discussing. If successful, the blackened will be executed. If unsuccessful, everyone else will be executed and the blackened will be allowed to leave. *'Mastermind:' The leader of the Killing Game. Usually, a student inside the Killing Game pretending to not know a thing. *'The Tragedy:' A cataclysmic event caused by the Despair of the world. Ended the world with huge amounts of riots, protest and a large global war which only had the purpose of war alone. *'Hope's Peak Academy:' The most important school in Japan. A school that scouts the Ultimates and is the starting point for the series. Many characters in the series idolize the school and the people who go to it. *'Hope:' The main "good" ideological standpoint in Danganronpa. Carried by most of the main protagonists, usually used to fight against Despair. Means the definition of the word. *'Despair:' The main "bad" ideological standpoint in Danganronpa. Usually carried by the mastermind. Is shown to be infectious and led to the downfall of society itself during The Tragedy. Calculations *Mukuro percieves bullets as frozen and oneshots Monokumas with an IV pole (Sub-relativistic speeds, Town Level) *Big Bang Monokuma parts clouds (Town level) *Sakura moves from Japan to Prague in an instant (Sub-Relativistic speeds) Knowledgeable Users *Cin (Avid fan of the series. Has played all three main series games, watched the anime adaptation of Danganronpa 1 and is watching the Danganronpa 3 anime). *Great Sacred Treasure (Big fan of the series. Has played the second and third games and has watched the Danganronpa 1 and Danganronpa 3 animes.) *NocturnBros (Experienced with all games on the series, has seen all the anime series minus the adaptation of the first game, intends to read the novels.) *UtopiaAether (A big fan of the series since the first game. Has played Danganronpa 1, 2, and has watched a playthrough of Ultra Despair Girls. Watched both Danganronpa 3 anime series, as well as having read Danganronpa IF, Danganronpa Zero, and Killer Killer.) Characters Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc *Makoto Naegi *Junko Enoshima *Leon Kuwata *Mukuro Ikusaba *Sakura Ogami *Toko Fukawa *Monokuma Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair *Hajime Hinata *Nekomaru Nidai *Akame Owari *Nagito Komaeda *Peko Pekoyama *Monomi Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak *Juzo Sakakura *Kyosuke Munakata Danganronpa: Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls *Komaru Naegi Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony *Shuichi Saihara *Maki Harukawa *Tenko Chabashira *K1-B0 *Tsumugi Shirogane Category:Anime and Manga Series Category:Video Game Series Category:Series Category:Visual Novel Series Category:Danganronpa